Reine dragon
by WhiteRosePhoenix
Summary: The PPGs find an unexpected ally in a girl they found wandering the streets…who is also something called a 'bond mate' to a dragon…the dragon of death and darkness. And once they find out there is a world full of monsters, and that they're a part of it. Well, things will get interesting when the queen and her four advisors get bond-mates.
1. Chapter 1

**Reine dragon**

**Summary: The PPGs find an unexpected ally in a girl they found wandering the streets…who is also something called a 'bond mate' to a dragon…the dragon of death and darkness. And once they find out there is a world full of monsters, and that they're a part of it. Well, things will get interesting when the queen and her four advisors get bond-mates. **

**AN: This will be a story involving dragons. I did not come up with bond mate. That is the only non-me thing about this story. The RRBs will be showing up and will be in a relationship (eventually) with the PPGs. And (surprise, surprise) the Powerpunks, well I can't just give that away.**

Blossom POV

We had all just come home from a scouting mission and I knew that Bunny was hiding something. Whenever she was nervous, she would bounce on the balls of her feet which would be when Buttercup would usually threaten her to sit down. We all knew she would never really do anything except carry Bunny and throw/shove her into her beanbag.

"Bunny I swear if you keep on bouncing!" Buttercup screamed. There we go. Now this house is normal again. And no Professor isn't here anymore. Since we're in high school, and superheroes, he felt that we wouldn't need him anymore.

So he packed up all our stuff and bought us a house. He still lives in Townsville so we can visit him, but it just isn't the same. Especially for Bell and Bubbles, but Bubbles especially. She has had to toughen up, as Princess Morebucks has been getting worse. Bubbles almost had a nervous breakdown, even though we are 17 years old, when Professor told us he was moving.

Now to question Bunny about whatever she is hiding. Well, never mind, Buttercup just flew up the stairs to Bunny's room. It was in the attic, but it only took a couple of seconds before she reached it, as we could hear her pounding on the trapdoor (that occasionally gets stuck). Buttercup yelled down here and we were shocked and stared at Bunny who had a sheepish grin on her face, who just shrugged and said,

"Well…"

**Well you guys are just going to have to wait for the next chapter and don't worry, it will be coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reine Dragon**

**AN: Finally, Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for the late update. I was offline for a while. Stuff happens. It is what I really like to call… life. So here we go! Oh and by the way, I don't own anything except the dragons and the rest of my OCs.**

? POV

"Well…" I watched my new friend start to explain my predicament to her sisters. It was kind of funny to watch her stick her head down a trapdoor. She was starting to get some trouble from her green sister, who I recognized as Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls *inner squeal*. I then stuck down my head and started to help Bell, as she told me to call her. I said,

"Hi! My name is Nymaane, but I'd like to be called Nym. Your sister, Bell," I motioned to her with my hand, "found me walking the streets of Townsville. She offered to take me in until I could find the obsidian shard that's here on Earth, and then I'll return home to Shea." I smiled and then looked down at their confused faces.

"That didn't help…did it?" I asked. They all shook their heads, except for Bell, who I had already explained this to. I took a deep breath and then explained it to them,

"So, my name is Nymaane, which you already know, but I like to be called Nym. When I was younger, I was playing in my backyard, and my mother opened a portal to Shea, the dragon realm, that I wasn't supposed to see. She went in and I followed her to a magnificent world. I kept following her until I heard large gusts of wind slapping the ground. When I looked up, I saw a large, magnificent purely black dragon that has deep purple eyes. Later, I will find out that her name is Morte. She is my mother's dragon bond-mate. Her daughter is Tama, my dragon bond-mate. My mother then turned around and welcomed me to her birth home, Shea, the realm of the dragons. Since her and my bonded dragons are symbols of death and darkness, my mother and I have power embodiments of those symbols. I can use shadow and darkness and using almost all of my power, I can bring instantly kill someone, but I can only use this power twice every ten years. Other than that I can *wince* drain some one's life force slowly and painfully, but I can also summon creatures of death and darkness, like banshees and vampires. The only reason I'm telling you this is because Tama telepathically told me that you girls are bond-mates of other dragons in Shea. This is very special because usually you don't find 5 siblings that are all bond-mates to different powerful dragons!" At first they looked shocked, then sad for me because of the bad things that come with my powers and then slightly suspicious, not entirely believing me. I shook my head and sighed, jumping down from Bell's attic room and opening a small, window sized portal to Shea, to convince them.

They gazed in, and watched as some of the fairies of the realm flew by and waved. They all looked shocked at what they had just seen, and then I said,

"Why don't we go into your backyard, so that I can show you my powers, and we can test who your bond-mates are out of the main six." The pink one, Blossom I had been told by Bell, led our group in a line down the stairs to the first floor, then went out the French doors, that lead to the backyard/garden. I hopped to the middle of the backyard, and then twirled around, making black swirls around me that then opened another portal to Shea. The 5 sisters gazed into the portal, astonished, again, that my world really exists. They started to fall, and to make sure that they didn't accidentally fall in before they were ready, I closed the portal quickly, by just flicking my wrist. They then fell down, as I expected they would after a little time.

"See," I started, "Shea is real!" They nodded quickly, knowing that since the realm was real, than my powers must be real too. I looked sad that they were afraid of me, but Bell pat my shoulder, reminding me of the conversation we had after she realized Shea was real after she found me.

_*Flashback*_

_* "Don't worry Nym." She had started. _

_"Even if some people are scared of you, that's only because they don't know you yet. Heck, that's what happened with me and my sisters. When we were first created, everyone was scared of us and what our powers could do to hurt them. With so many negative feelings, our powers went out of control. But then, even with those haywire powers, we saved the townspeople, and now they trust us because they know we'll always protect them. Now, our powers are stronger than ever, and that's because of all the positive emotion here in Townsville. They love us here and everyone with grow to love you too." She finished with a bright smile. I nodded in thanks to her, but then surprised her with a huge smile and a warm hug.*_

I guess she had noticed that I was thinking of that time, as when I looked up, she was beaming a great smile at me. I looked around at the others and started to explain why I was smiling,

"I just remembered when I first met Bell in that alley. I had just finished explaining to her about my powers and Shea, and she noticed how down cast I was while thinking about my…darker powers. She explained to me how it was for you guys at first when you were created, and how the negative emotions of the people made your powers go whack. Then when you gained their trust your powers were back to normal. She told me that if anyone was ever afraid of me, it's only because they haven't met me yet." I shyly smiled at the end of this and then Bunny, the purple one, took a step forward.

"Well," she started, "now you've met another person. Hi! I'm Bunny of the PowerPuff Girls! And you have some nargles **(AN: Sorry, I just had to make Bunny (who is supposed to be kinda Luna-crazy) say this. Digital cookies to anyone who gets this!)** floating around your head. Be careful, they'll steal your stuff." I smiled, then looked at Blossom, who had also come up to me, for an answer about the 'nargles'. She just shook her head and made a cut motion at her neck. I, in turn, nodded to her in thanks, and then she asked,

"Why couldn't we go into the dragon realm to look around more, Nym? Bubbles and Bunny seemed to want to go for the colors." I answered her by saying,

"You couldn't because you weren't ready. If I took you there now, your bond mates would want to bond with you, and since you all are definitely willing, it would happen. But, the only bad thing is, that the power would overload your systems, and you would go 'Splat!' causing five dragons to soon die without their bond mates. The reason the dragons would die is that if dragons do not find a bond mate before their 1500 year (15 in human years) their magic will decompose their corporal bodies, causing them to literally be a part of magic forever. They need to give a share of their immense magic with you before it is too late, so that they do not decompose. Since you girls are only 13, I can train you for two years, before bringing you onto the celestial plain that The Realm is on." I smiled, and it looked like they agreed, not wanting to accidentally cause their future bond mate's early death.

"Alright," Buttercup spoke up, "let's get this over with. I want to meet this dragon bond mate of mine." I nodded and transported us to a special realm Tama and I created with our shared power. After the black sparkles wore away, Bubbles asked,

"What is this place? And how are we here, because this looks like this would be a part of Shea?" I slightly evilly smiled and replied,

"This is where you'll be training for the next two years. Get comfortable as this is the spot that you'll be building your houses." I grinned even wider at their shocked faces. It's actually pretty fun to train people. Now I know what Morte and mum were talking about.


End file.
